San Valentín
by remsie
Summary: Se que ya paso san valentin, lo que pasa es que lo puse en la pagina donde estan todas la categorias y he decidido ponerlo en la seccion siriusremus ya sabran porque.dejad reviews por favor.graciaso


Este es mi primer fanfic y francamente no soy muy buena escribiendo. Espero que os guste y que dejéis reviews. Este fanfic se lo dedico especialmente a megumi014 y a Little_Rikku.

SAN VALENTIN 

Era el día de San Valentín. Todo el colegio estaba decorado con corazones y cosas relacionadas con ese día. Todos los alumnos del colegio estaban muy emocionados, porque ese día era un día muy especial.

En el dormitorio de chicos de quinto curso de Gryffindor, Sirius Black ya estaba levantado y estaba muy contento, porque si lo que había pensado salía bien, sería el mejor día de su vida. Sus compañeros de habitación aún estaban durmiendo y decidió despertarlos. 

- Vamos chicos despertaros de una vez, que hoy es un gran día.

En ese momento Sirius recibió en toda la cara el impacto de una almohada, la cual había sido lanzada por James.

- Cállate Sirius, ya sé que día es hoy, pero eso no implica que tenga que madrugar y más siendo domingo.

- Va James no seas así, además... - se acercó a su amigo.- Tienes que ayudarme con lo que hablamos hace unos días.

Ese comentario hizo despertar a James de golpe.

- ¿Estas seguro de que quieres seguir adelante con eso?

- Pues claro que sí.

- Podría salir mal y tú lo sabes.

- Lo se James, pero tú tranquilo que a lo malo ya estoy mentalizado a lo otro no lo se si lo estoy.

- Jajajaja. Sirius eres lo que no hay. Bueno, ¿en qué te tengo que ayudar?

- Pues... quería que leyeras esto y me dijeras que piensas.

- A ver trae.- se puso a leer lo que Sirius le había dado.

Cinco minutos después James terminó de leer lo que le había dado su amigo, y entonces le contestó:

- ¡Oh! Sirius, que bonito.

- Seguro que esta bien.

- Esta más que bien, esta perfecto.

- ¿Crees qué le gustará?

- A eso si que no te puedo responder. Toma y ves a enviarlo no te vayas a olvidar.

- Sí, tienes razón. Hasta el desayuno.- dijo saliendo deprisa y dando un portazo.

Remus y Peter se despertaron de golpe al oír el portazo que había metido Sirius.

- ¿Quién se ha ido dando ese portazo?

- A sido Sirius. Y buenos días Remus.

- Buenos días James.

- Buenos días chicos.- dijo Peter un poco adormilado aún.

- Buenos días Peter.- dijeron al unísono los otros dos.

- Esto James, ¿sabes por que se ha ido tan deprisa Sirius?

- Sí, tenía que hacer un par de cosas antes de desayunar.

- ¿Y que son esas cosa?- preguntó Peter interesado.

- Son tonterías, un par de bromas para los Slytherin.

- ¡¡¡Ah!!!

- Bueno chicos, que tal si bajamos a desayunar.

- ¡Sí! Que tengo mucha hambre.

- Jajajaja. Peter eres lo que no hay.

- ¿Por qué James?

- Porque eres un glotón.

- Y porque le has robado la frase a Sirius.- puntualizó Remus.

- Sí, tienes razón.

El comentario que había hecho Remus llamo la atención de James y le hizo pensar que quizás el asunto de Sirius no iba a salir mal.

A los diez minutos los chicos estaban de camino hacia el Gran Comedor, cuando se encontraron a Lily Evans con sus amigas. Ese encuentro hizo que James se pusiera un poco nervioso, pero aún así dijo:

- Buenos días Lily.

- Buenos días James. Veo que hoy no va contigo tu inseparable amigo.

- ¿Sirius? Bueno es que tenía cosas que hacer.

- Vaya, ¿y tú no?

- Bueno yo... las termine de hacer ayer.

- Comprendo. Espero que te vaya bien el día y recibas muchas cartas.

- Lo mismo digo. Y espero que nos veamos esta noche en el banquete de San Valentín.

- Yo también lo espero.- dijo Evans marchándose con sus amigas.

El ultimo comentario de Lily hizo que James se ruborizara hasta que su cara tomo un tono rojo muy fuerte, lo cual hizo que Remus y Peter empezaran a reírse de él.

- Jajajaja. Creo James que ya tienes planes para esta noche.

- Jajajaja. Tienes razón Remus, James tendrá una cita con Evans.

El comentario de Peter despertó a James de su trance.

- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Una cita!? ¡No puede ser!

- James, creía que eso es lo que querías.

- Claro que es lo que quería Rem, pero... es que no había pensado que podría pasar esta noche.

- ¿Y por que no? Total hoy es San Valentín, es decir, el día de los enamorados. Bueno, buena suerte para esta noche.

- Sí, buena suerte.

Después del encuentro con Lily, James se quedo muy callado durante todo el trayecto que faltaba hasta el Gran Comedor. Enseguida llegaron y se sentaron donde siempre se sentaban, al poco rato llego Sirius alegre porque ya había hecho la parte más difícil de su plan, ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que se pusiera en marcha. Cuando se sentó se fijo que James estaba más callado de lo normal y le preguntó:

- Prongs, amigo. ¿Qué te pasa?

-  Lo que le pasa es que esta noche tendrá una cita con Lily.

- ¿¡Que!? ¿Prongs, es cierto lo que dice Moony?

- Sí, es cierto Padfoot.

- Vaya eso es una gran noticia.

- Sí.

- Vamos no lo digas como si fuera lo peor del mundo, eso es lo que tú querías y además será en el día más especial del año.

- Ya lo sé Padfoot, pero... y si lo arruino.

- Como lo vas a arruinar, no digas tonterías ya veras como todo sale bien.

- Sí, James ya veras como se convertirá en el día más feliz de tu vida.

- Gracias Wormtail.

- De nada Prongs.

- Bueno pues ahora que ya estas animado, ¡ a desayunar!

Peter, James y Remus empezaron a reírse por el comentario final de Sirius, pero de todos modos se pusieron a desayunar porque tenían bastante hambre.

Cinco minutos después cuando la mayoría de los alumnos ya habían terminado de desayunar, llego el correo. La mayoría de los alumnos recibieron cartas de sus parejas o admiradores.

Severus Snape se sorprendió al recibir un precioso poema escrito con mucha dedicación, al final de la hoja en donde estaba escrito el poema ponía que le estaría esperando a las ocho en la entrada del Gran Comedor. Severus no sabía quien le había enviado el poema, pero deseaba con todo su corazón que esa persona fuera Minerva McGonagall, una Gryffindor de séptimo año.

Mientras en la mesa de Gryffindor James había recibido muchas cartas, pero la que más le gusto fue la que le envió su amor que le escribió un hermoso poema. En el poema había una posdata, en la cual ponía: Te espero a las once de la noche en la entrada del campo de quidditch.. Sirius recibió muchas cartas de todas sus admiradoras, pero ninguna de las cartas le intereso lo más mínimo por que el prefería ver otra cosa. El pobre Peter se quedo otro año más sin recibir una mísera carta, aunque tampoco le afecto mucho porque ya estaba  acostumbrado a no recibir nada. Remus recibió cuatro cartas, tres de ellas eran muy bonitas, pero no le impresionaron tanto como la cuarta, en la cual ponía:

Desde la primera vez que te vi, supe que eras una persona muy especial, y sobretodo para mí.

Tu pálida tez me recuerda a la luna llena en una negra noche sin estrellas.

Tus dorados ojos me dan una calidez como la que da el sol en invierno.

Tu tierna y cálida sonrisa me hace volar como si en un sueño estuviera.

Y como dice una canción muggle:

_Soy tu caja de secretos, tu silencio y tu pregunta,_

_soy la luna en la que escondes tus batallas más ocultas._

_Si tú eres el viaje que nunca podré llevar, llevar.._

_Te compraría el sol_

_Si estuviera a la venta_

_Te dejaría una nube _

_Para que lo escondieras_

_Haría un hechizo para que tu alma quisiera_

_Mi corazón._

Y todo tú me has robado mi alma y corazón. Sin ti yo no sería nadie y no viviría feliz. Tú has sido la persona que me ha enseñado lo que es amar a alguien sinsaber lo que siente ella.

Para mí tú eres mi mundo y desearía poder ser el tuyo.

Te deseo con toda mi alma, y lo único que puedo decirte es que te amo.

PD. : A las doce de la noche de hoy te esperare donde se comunican el bosque prohibido con el lago.

Tras leer la carta Remus se ruborizo muchísimo y eso llamo la atención de sus amigos, los cuales se preguntaron que le pasaba; hasta que Peter le preguntó:

- ¿Remus que te pasa?

Pero no respondió. Entonces James decidió intentarlo.

- Remus, amigo, ¿sucede algo?

Pero eso tampoco funciono, entonces el que hablo fue Sirius.

- Hey, Moony. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

- Eh, ¿qué?

- Menos mal, Moony ha reaccionado

- Se puede saber porque dices eso Padfoot.

- Lo dice porque cuando has leído esa carta te has callado de golpe y te has ruborizado.

- Es verdad. Moony, ¿se puede saber por que has reaccionado así?

- Bueno... la verdad es que la carta me ha impresionado mucho.

- Tan buena es esa carta.

- Si que lo es Padfoot es la carta más bonita que leído en mi vida.- dijo suspirando.

- Pues déjanosla leer, a ver si es verdad que es tan buena.

- Esta bien, Prongs. Tomad y leerla.

Remus les dio la carta a sus amigos y la leyeron. Después de leerla todos admitieron que era una carta muy bonita. Entonces Peter comentó:

- Creo que esa persona esta muy enamorada de ti y que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ti.

- Wormtail eres tonto. Eso queda bastante claro en la carta.- dijo Sirius dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

- Vamos Padfoot no te pongas así con Wormtail, además sabes perfectamente que a él esas cosas no le entran en la cabeza tan fácilmente.

- Sí, tienes razón Prongs

- Bueno, ¿y que vas hacer Moony?

- Francamente no lo se Prongs. La carta me ha llegado hasta el corazón, pero no sé que hacer.

- Bueno. Sé que decidas lo que decidas harás lo correcto.- sonrió

- Sí. Gracias Prongs.- sonrió.

- Bueno chicos que os parece si nos vamos a disfrutar de este soleado día.- dijo Padfoot.

- Sí, vamos a disfrutarlo.- dijeron los otros.

Los chicos pasaron gran parte de la mañana haciendo bromas a cualquiera con quien se cruzaban. A media mañana fueron a visitar a su gran amigo Hagrid, con el cual estuvieron hablando durante varias horas; hasta que se dieron cuenta de que era la hora de comer y se fueron, despidiéndose de Hagrid antes de irse a comer.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de los terrenos de Hogwarts se encontraba Severus Snape observando disimuladamente  a Minerva que estaba pasando el día con sus amigas. Él sólo podía pensar en quien le podría haber escrito y enviado el poema; y si podía haber sido ella. En ese momento ella se giro y le miro fijamente, al darse cuenta de que ella lo miraba y le sonreía, el le sonrió a ella. Y decidió que aunque podía ser que ella no le hubiera escrito el poema iría a la cita para saber quien le había escrito ese precioso poema.  Al poco rato Severus ya se encontraba de camino al Gran Comedor para comer.

La hora de la comida paso rápidamente y todos los alumnos decidieron irse a preparar para esa gran noche. Ya que para algunos iba a ser la noche de declarar sus sentimientos a la persona amada.

A las cinco de la tarde Sirius y James decidieron ir hacer unas cuantas bromas a los Slytherin y les preguntaron a Remus y Peter si se apuntaban. Peter dijo que sí, porque así podría divertirse un poco antes de que llegará la hora de ir al banquete de esa noche. Mientras que Remus dijo:

- Paso.

- ¿Cómo que pasas?

-  Pues porque no tengo ganas de hacer ninguna broma, Sirius.

- Francamente, desde que has leído esa carta no eres el mismo.

- ¿Que pasa? Que tienes envidia de que a mí me escriban esas cosas y a ti no.

- Jajajaja. Yo no tengo celos de una estúpida carta. Vamos Moony no me hagas reír.

- No me hagas reír tú. ¡Mentiroso! 

- No soy ningún mentiroso. Y lo digo de verdad me importa un comino esa estúpida carta y lo que decidas hacer.

- Así pues eso es lo que haré, total no necesito tu opinión para decidir lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer.- dijo mientras se marchaba enfadado.

- Creo que te has pasado Padfoot.

- Tu crees.- dijo preocupado.

- Sí

- ¿Crees que debería ir a disculparme?

- Que quieres que te diga. Haz lo que tú creas mejor.

- Sí, tienes razón.- dijo antes de salir corriendo a buscar a Remus.

- ¿James?

- Sí, Peter.

- Se que no debería preguntarlo, pero...

- ¿Qué  es lo que  quieres saber?

- La carta que ha recibido Remus, ¿tú sabes quien la escrito, verdad?

- Puede, pero eso no importa ahora amigo, que tal si vamos preparando las bromas.

- Esta bien.

Mientras tanto Sirius se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos buscando a su amigo. Hasta que lo vio y dijo:

- ¡Moony espera!

Pero Remus no se detuvo y siguió caminando. Entonces Sirius con todas sus fuerzas corrió hasta coger a Remus del brazo y girarlo para que quedaran cara a cara.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sirius?

- Quería pedirte perdón. Se que me he pasado antes con lo que te he dicho, pero es que nunca te habías comportado así y... me ha extrañado.

- Te perdono y espero que tu también me perdones. Yo también me he pasado contigo no tenía que haber dicho que tenias envidia cuando todas las chicas del colegio están locas por tus huesos.

- Bueno, sí. Tienes razón y también te perdono. Bueno, ¿entonces que? Te apuntas a lo de la broma. - le sonrió.

- Lo siento, pero no. Otra vez será.

- Esta bien. Bueno me voy, no vaya a ser que James y Peter hagan todo el trabajo y yo no haya participado. Adiós Moony, nos vemos luego.

- Hasta luego Sirius. "_Como me gustaría que fueras tú el que me ha escrito la carta , pero se que eso no puede ser porque a ti te gustan las chicas y jamás te enamorarías de mí. Aún no puedo comprender como es que me enamore de ti y no de otra persona, pero aún así ya se que haré esta noche. Gracias a la pelea que he tenido contigo, he comprendido que es lo que debo hacer._"

Eran las siete y media de la tarde, sólo faltaba media hora para que empezara el banquete de San Valentín. 

En la habitación de los Merodeadores todos estaban listos menos James que de los nervios aún no se había cambiado, sus amigos no comprendían como era posible que estuviera tan nervioso.

- Va Prongs relájate que todo va ha salir bien.

- ¿Cómo sabes que todo va ha salir bien?.- preguntó nerviosismo.

- Porque tengo una corazonada de que esta noche va a salir bien para todos y a partir de mañana todo será mucho mejor.

- Nosotros opinamos igual.- comentaron los otros dos.

- Gracias amigos. Sois los mejores amigos que uno podría pedir.

- Lo mismo decimos de ti.- dijeron los otros.

Después de eso James se comenzó a prepararse para su gran noche con su amor. Poco después ya estaba listo y se dirigió al Gran Comedor con sus amigos para pasar una parte de la noche con ellos hasta que fuera la hora de ir a donde había quedado con Lily.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que fueran las ocho y Severus Snape había salido con mucha prisa de su sala común porque llegaba tarde a la citación.

Cuando llego eran las ocho y dos minutos, y todo el mundo ya había entrado. Se regaño mentalmente por haber llegado tarde, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por:

- Siento haber llegado tarde, pero es que tenía que terminar un par de sosas.- dijo una voz de chica.

Severus al oírla se giro y se sorprendió porque la persona que se había disculpado por llegar tarde y que estaba frente a él era ni más ni menos que Minerva McGonagall. Snape enseguida reacciono y dijo:

- No tienes que disculparte. La verdad es que yo también acabo de llegar hace poco.- sonrió

- Cuando estas serio eres muy guapo, pero cuando sonríes te ves hermoso

Severus se sonrojo nada más oírla  y le respondió:

- Gracias. Pero tú también eres muy hermosa, no sólo cuando sonríes sino siempre.- dijo sonrojándose más.

- Gracias a ti.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos entrando?

- ¿Qué te parecería si te dijera que prefiero salir fuera?

- Me parecería perfecto cualquier cosa que me dijeras.

Diez minutos más tarde Severus y Minerva paseaban por los terrenos del colegio cogidos de la mano; hasta que llegaron aun  banco, en el cual se sentaron. Entonces comenzaron hablar:

- Minerva, desde el día que te vi en el Expreso de Hogwarts, sentí algo muy especial por ti.

- Yo también lo sentí desde que te vi en el andén 9 y ¾. Supe que eras una gran persona.

Ambos se iban acercando lentamente, hasta que se quedaron a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Entonces Severus dijo:

- Te amo, Minerva.

- Yo también te amo, Severus.

Al declararse su amor acabaron con la poca distancia que les separaba y se unieron en un apasionado beso.

En el Gran Comedor mientras tanto, Sirius se había separado de sus amigos diciendo que había quedado con una de sus tantas admiradoras.

James, Remus y Peter estaban sentados en una mesa observando como todo el mundo se lo estaba pasando muy bien.

A las once menos diez James se despidió de sus amigos, los cuales le desearon mucha suerte, y se dirigió al campo de quiditch.

Cuando ya estaba llegando diviso a lo lejos a una persona de cabello pelirrojo. Por unos segundos empezó a ponerse nervioso, pero cuando vio lo preciosa que estaba Lily se tranquilizó y supo que Remus tenía razón y que todo iba a salir bien.

- ¿Llevas esperando mucho rato, Lil?

- No. Acabo de llegar.

- ¿Por qué has querido quedar aquí y no en otro lugar más romántico?

- Porque quiero volar abrazada a ti en tu escoba.

James le dijo a Lily que esperara un momento y entro corriendo en busca de su escoba. A los pocos minutos salió con la escoba en la mano y la puso en posición de montar y entonces dijo:

- Ven Lily, sube.

Lily se subió en la escoba y abrazo a James.

Estuvieron volando durante media hora por encima de los terrenos de Hogwarts, hasta que descendieron a una de las torres más altas del colegio. Una vez aterrizaron, Lily dijo:

- Nunca hasta ahora me había gustado tanto volar.

- Pues yo nunca me había sentido tan bien volando en mi escoba, y eso es porque he volado contigo.

Entonces Lily se acerco a James y le abrazo, él le respondió el abrazo y estuvieron un buen rato así hasta que James rompió el silencio.

- Desde que vi tus preciosos ojos esmeralda me enamore de ti.

- Pues yo me enamore de tu caballerosidad.

- Lil, te amo.

- Y yo a ti.

Poco a poco se fueron aproximando hasta que se fundieron en un fogoso beso llego de pasión.

En ese mismo momento en el Gran Comedor Remus miro que hora era y vio que sólo faltaban quince minutos para las doce. Entonces se levanto y antes de que se pudiera poner en marcha oyó:

- ¿Adónde vas Remus?

- Eh, bueno... yo... iba a...

- ¿Al final vas a ir a la citación?

- Sí.- dijo sonrojándose.

- Espero que te vaya bien con esa persona.- dijo sonriéndole.

- Gracias Peter. Eres un buen amigo.

- De nada, Remus.

Remus se despidió de su amigo y se encamino dirección al lugar donde le había citado la persona que le había escrito la carta. Durante todo el trayecto estuvo muy nervioso porque no sabía a quien se iba a encontrar allí y como iba a reaccionar al verla. Llego al lugar de la cita cinco minutos antes de la hora, así que no le quedaba más remedio que esperar hasta que fuera la hora.

Cuando faltaban un par de minutos para las doce la persona que había citado a Remus, llego al lugar y lo vio de espaldas esperando. Entonces decidió acercarse sigilosamente y sin hacer ruido. Cuando ya estaba detrás de Remus le susurró:

- Pensé que no vendrías.

Al oír esas palabras Remus se estremeció, pero a la vez se alegro mucho cuando reconoció la voz de esa persona. Entonces se giro y dijo:

- Sirius

- Sí, Remsie.

- ¿De verdad eres tú?

- Claro que soy yo, ¿es que acaso esperabas a otra persona?

Esa pregunta hizo que Remus se sintiera mal, acaso esa era la impresión que le había dado a su amigo.

- No. No esperaba a otra persona Paddy. Lo que sucede es que no pensé que escribieras tan bien y que...

- ¿Por qué te callas ahora Remsie? No pensabas que yo pudiera sentir algo especial por ti, ¿verdad?

- Sinceramente creía que eso sólo podía pasar en mis sueños.

- Pues esto no es un sueño. Y lo que puse en la carta, es todo verdad.- le dijo mientras se le acercaba y le acariciaba la mejilla.

- Sirius yo...

- Shhhh. Déjame terminar.- dijo haciéndolo callar poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

Remus afirmó con la cabeza y dejo que Sirius continuará con lo que estaba diciendo.

- Cuando aún no sabía que eras un licántropo ya sentía algo por ti, pero cuando lo descubrí, lo que sentía por ti en vez de desaparecer, fue que mis sentimientos hacia ti se hicieron más fuertes. Rem siempre te he amado y te amaré.

- Yo también te he amado siempre, y cuando supe que habías descubierto mi secreto, tuve miedo de perderte para siempre. Tú siempre has sido y serás la persona más importante para mí. Y no me importa lo que piensen los demás, lo único importante para mí es lo que pienses tú. Porque  te amo con toda mi alma y estoy dispuesto a entregarte mi corazón para siempre.

- Moony. Siempre estaré a tu lado para cuidarte, protegerte y sobretodo amarte.

- Paddy.

Remus se lanzó a los brazos de Sirius llorando de alegría, porque a la persona que más ama, también le ama aún sabiendo se secreto más oscuro.

Cuando Remus paro de llorar Sirius le separo lentamente, hasta que sus ojos azules podían ver fijamente los dorados ojos de su amor. Y entonces le susurró:

- Te amo.

Remus le sonrió y  respondió:

- Yo también te amo.

Uniéndose por fin en ese deseado beso, el cual habían esperado durante mucho tiempo y soñado muchas veces. Fue un cálido y tierno beso bajo una negra noche estrellada, que los unió para el resto de sus vidas.

FIN


End file.
